Spy Superstar
by THE SARCASM SISTERS
Summary: Cammie Morgan. Last year, Gallagher Academy would have called her a legacy. Now, it's senior year. She blends in. She needs to shine if she'll get a spot in the big league after school is over. Now if only she were a superstar. (Songfic!) Rated T to make us feel good about being teenagers. ZAMMIE YUSSSSS
**Hello guys! Olivia here and we are starting another story. We are still continuing our other story, My Crazy Stupid Whacked-Up Life. It's in the Percy Jackson category. We are 1D SUPER MEGA ULTRA fans. Now Zoe and I both obsess over Niall, but don't worry this isn't some sickening fanfiction about them. We are doing a Gallagher Girls fanfiction (obviously) and we were inspired to do a songfic! So it'll be 1D and a couple other artist's songs.**

CPOV

 _Unnoticeable._ Pretty much my entire life I've been in the shadows. Either in someone's shadow or just invisible by others. My friends say I don't get out enough, don't live life to the fullest. My mother says it's a blessing, to be gifted with the shadow. Joe Solomon. He says I'm in everybody's shadow. I'm like every other spy legacy, he tells me. "Do something no other spy would think of. Be THE spy legacy," he shared after a lecture in Cove Ops with me.

I don't feel comfortable doing something like that. Also, I had no idea what _would_ be outside-of-the-box for a spy. Spies do crazy things, and so do civilians of course, but spies just _can't_ be normal. We now think like a spy. We think like spies. When someone at school gets on our nerves we _legitimately_ say to them: "Girl, I had a Criminal Minds, NCIS, Law and Order, and Psych marathon last weekend. I could kill you with my sweater vest and make it look like an accident."

Gallagher Girls don't mess around. Being in our senior year, all my best friends/co-workers had their big break. Liz was able to get a spot in the CIA for Research and Development. Bex got a spot at M16 and has multiple missions scheduled for after she graduates. Macey will be staying at Gallagher Academy, teaching secret identity classes and will design the school uniforms.

I used to be the big shot here. All through seventh grade. I was the golden girl. Now I just blend into the crowd. I _need_ to get out there if I want to get into the big leagues.

As I took a quick, cold shower to wake me up, Macey, Bex, and Liz were scrambling around our suite, getting ready for early-hour breakfast rush. I sang a melody to a song I had written a couple years back. (Potential Break-Up Song by Aly and AJ)

" _It took too long It took too long It took too long for you to call back And normally I would just forget that Except for the fact it was my birthday My stupid birthday_

 _I played along I played along I played along Rolled right off my back But obviously my armor was cracked What kind of boyfriend would forget that? Who would forget that?_

 _The type of guy who doesn't see What he has until she leaves Don't let me go Cause without me, you know you're lost Wise up now or pay the cost Soon you will know_

 _You're not livin' till you're livin' Livin' with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' Winnin' me You're not gettin till you're gettin' Getting' me You're not livin' till you're livin' Living for me_

 _This is the potential break-up song Our album needs just one Oh baby please Please tell me_

 _We got along We got along We got along until you did that Now all that I want is just my stuff back Did you get that? Let me repeat that I want my stuff back_

 _You can send it in a box I don't care just drop it off I won't be home Cause without me, you know you're lost Minus you I'm better off Soon you will know_

 _You're not livin' till you're livin' Livin' with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' Winnin' me You're not getting' till you're getting' Getting' me You're not livin' till you're livin' Living for me_

 _You can try, you can try You know I know it'd be a lie Without me you're gonna die So you better think clearly, clearly Before you nearly, nearly Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly C'mon_

 _You're not livin' till you're livin' (no) Livin' with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no, no, no, no) Winnin' me You're not gettin' till you're gettin' Getting' me You're not livin' till you're livin' (no, no, no, no) Living for me_

 _This is the potential break-up song Our album needs just one So baby please Please tell me_

 _This is the potential break-up song Please just admit you're wrong Which will it be? Which will it be?_

 _Lalalalalala lalalalalala Lalalalalalalalala_

A knock on the door made me stop rubbing conditioner through my hair. Macey voice rang through the bathroom, "Hurry up! Great song by the way." I blushed. Getting out of the shower, and fixing my hair into a Dutch flower braid with the help of Macey, I walked out of the bathroom with my robe on to see the outfit I had laid out on my desk chair.

Bex took one look at the boring uniform and cleared her throat as I picked up the knee-high socks. I gave her a glance. "What?" She snorted.

"Honey, you cannot wear that." She stood up from her spot on the bed and went towards my closet. Spending a few minutes deciding, she came out with some pieces of attire. Throwing the bundle towards me and almost decapitating me with shoes, she ordered me to change.

I looked at the outfit and whined. It was a _short_ plaid blue skirt, white button-down polo (she instructed me to leave the top buttons un-done), some normal socks, black Converse, and a blue zip-up hoodie. Simple, but stunning.

Liz stood helplessly watching as I was tied to a vanity stool and blinded by makeup utensils and eyeliner applicators. Macey stood from a distance looking at her job well done. "Okay time for breakfast!" Bex declared, grabbing her school bag and heading out the door.

I quickly grabbed me thing sand sprinted to catch up with her. She faced me with her mouth spread into a grin. "I heard you singing. That was really good. I bet you could make good money with that."

Before I had a chance to reply, Macey grabbed my arm and raced me towards the Great Hall. I was confused by Bex's statement. What did she mean I could make 'good money' with that. I almost fell over my own feet absorbed in my thoughts. Macey caught me and scooted me into a seat at the senior table. Since we had to talk in Hawaiian, she asked me, "He aha ka pilikia?"

I shook my head. Macey raised her eyebrows, but dropped the subject as we ate Belgium waffles and fruit kebabs.

 **Hello guys, yes we both realize that Zoe did not write any of this, but she has a project due, while I do not. We hope you enjoy our first Gallagher Girls story! R &R and please follow and favorite! We will be replying to reviews in the next chapter, so if you have any questions, review it and it will be answered once the next chapter is uploaded. **


End file.
